Antes Que o Dia Acabe
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Amanhã acordará em um lugar desconhecido Jensen, terá apenas um dia para me convencer de que você não é capaz de se apaixonar. Eu quero ver se é tão forte quanto acha. – e desapareceu na frente de seus olhos.' - Jensen&Misha


**Antes Que o Dia Acabe**

Abriu os olhos verdes e se espreguiçou. Saiu da cama e não se importou em andar completamente nu até o banheiro. Tomou um banho demorado e voltou com a toalha enrolada no quadril.

Bufou quando viu o garoto ruivo ainda enrolado em seus lençóis.

_Hey... – chamou lhe dando tapinhas nas costas.

O garoto levantou a cabeça e coçou um dos olhos antes de afundar a cabeça novamente no travesseiro macio.

_Hey, eu preciso trabalhar, você tem que ir embora. – disse ríspido e sem paciência. – Levante rápido!

O ruivo finalmente sentou-se na cama, era visivelmente mais novo que o outro.

_Eu posso pelo menos tomar um banho antes de ir? – perguntou levantando e indo até o outro que colocava uma calça social preta.

_Vá. – disse o loiro dando de ombros.

Jensen sentiu quando uma das mãos do outro entrou em sua calça e tratou de tirá-la de lá, recebeu um olhar de indignação do outro, que estava atrás dele. O ruivo bufou e foi na direção do banheiro e trancou a porta depois de entrar.

O loiro se olhou no espelho, enquanto abotoava a camisa social branca. Pegou uma gravata cinza e enquanto a colocava o outro saiu do banheiro, completamente molhado e procurando as próprias roupas que estavam jogadas por todo o canto.

Jensen bufou e xingou baixinho ao vê-lo molhar o chão do quarto.

_Não tinha toalha no banheiro? – perguntou, mesmo sabendo que sempre tinha.

_Tinha. – respondeu o outro dando de ombros.

_E por que você não se enxugou lá?

_Eu estava com esperança que você desistisse de trabalhar e me fodesse com força como fez ontem. – respondeu chegando perto do loiro e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

_Sinceramente, isso não vai acontecer. – disse esquivando-se e pegando o paletó. – Nós nunca mais vamos estar na mesma cama.

Jensen viu a indignação que os olhos do outro mostraram, mas não se abalou. Era sempre assim, todos sabiam que ele não era homem de compromisso, ele não sabia o porquê de ainda insistirem em lhe ver novamente.

Saiu da casa enorme, acompanhado pelo ruivo, já vestido.

_Você vai me dar uma carona até em casa, pelo menos? – perguntou.

_Não. – disse pegando a carteira e dando algum dinheiro para o rapaz.

_Pra que isso? – perguntou, pegando o dinheiro que o loiro estendia pra ele.

_Pro táxi. – disse e entrou no carro deixando o outro lá parado, esperando por algo mais do que apenas notas de cem.

_Desgraçado! – gritou o mais novo enquanto via o carro de Jensen desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Chegou ao prédio em que trabalhava e entrou, cumprimentou Katie, sua secretária, e ela começou a falar os compromissos que ele tinha.<p>

Não demorou para Jared entrar em sua sala também. Parecia um ritual do amigo, assim que o loiro chegava logo o outro vinha lhe falar. Normalmente lhe dar sermões de como ele precisava de alguém especial, e não de uma aventura por noite.

Jensen bufava dizia que estava esperando a pessoa certa, porque sabia que era isso o que Jared queria escutar, mas depois que o amigo saía ele gargalhava, desacreditando que algum dia algum pudesse lhe tocar o coração.

_Jared, eu só estou esperando a pessoa...

_Não de preocupe, Jensen. – disse o outro mais alto cortando sua fala ensaiada. – Eu não vim aqui falar sobre suas transas com desconhecidos.

O loiro pensou que a qualquer momento um raio lha partiria a cabeça, e mesmo abobalhado, sentou e indicou a cadeira em frente a sua mesa para o amigo.

_Como você sabe a Al está deixando a empresa e nós não temos ninguém para colocar no lugar dela, eu estava pensando em colocar o aviso de que estamos precisando de secretária.

Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás, pensando.

_Quem é Al?

Jared pareceu indignado, mas Jensen não saberia dizer, estava mais ocupado encarando Chad Michael, o novo estagiário, era uma pena que talvez ele fosse novo demais.

_Alona Tal é a minha secretária, aquela que você fez chorar como uma desesperada na última festa de Natal da empresa, quando você disse que ela era baixinha demais e muito feia para dividir a cama com você, mesmo que por uma noite.

O loiro pareceu voltar no tempo, riu sem se importar da cara de desaprovação que o amigo fez.

_A secretária é sua Jared, faz o que quiser. – deu de ombros e pegou o telefone.

Jared balançou a cabeça e pensou que no dia em que Jensen se tornasse responsável, era porque o fim do mundo estava próximo, saiu sem despedir-se já que o amigo estava ocupado.

O loiro ouviu a voz de Katie na outra linha lhe perguntar o que desejava e ele então pediu pra que ela pedisse ao estagiário vir à sala dele.

Não demorou para ele ouvir batidas tímidas na porta, antes de Chad e seu corpo passarem por ela.

_O senhor... Queria me ver? – perguntou, sentindo as pernas tremerem, com medo que tivesse cometido algum erro.

Jensen olhou para ele e sorriu, viu Chad derreter-se e seu cérebro cantou vitória. Mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ouviu gritos vindos de trás da porta.

Levantou-se e passou por Chad, que ainda estava abobalhado pelo sorriso que o patrão havia lhe lançado. O cheiro de Jensen ficava por onde ele passava e o estagiário não demorou a perceber isso já que assim que o loiro passou por ele o cheiro se instalou ao seu redor o envolvendo em uma sensação boa.

_Jensen! Você vai se arrepender! – gritava o homem descontrolado. – Vai me pagar pelo que fez!

Uma pequena aglomeração já havia se formado no andar para assistir ao homem que parecia descontrolado. Jensen saiu de sua sala, a cabeça erguida impondo sua presença, mas isso não era preciso, todos que o conheciam, sabiam muito bem do que aquele loiro era capaz.

_O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou e depois que sua voz grossa se instalou pelo ar assim como sua presença, não se ouvia nem mesmo uma respiração.

A platéia se dissipou depois de ouvir o tom de voz do loiro, ninguém mais queria saber pelo que o contador da empresa passaria, porque com certeza Jensen o humilharia a ponto de deixá-lo no chão.

_Jensen... Você me deixou lá, por quê? – perguntou o ruivo com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu me apaixonei... Não significou nada pra você?

_Não. – disse sério. – E não me importo que esteja apaixonado, eu disse pra você que seria uma noite e nada mais. Sempre foi assim, e sempre vai ser. Agora vá embora ou eu chamarei os seguranças.

_Mas...

_E você está despedido, seus serviços não são mais necessários já que se mostrou totalmente incapaz de separar trabalho de vida pessoal. – e deu as costas para ele, pedindo para Katie acompanhá-lo até a saída do prédio.

Katie doeu-se pelo outro, mas todos sabiam como Jensen era, então nada disse, apenas fez o que o chefe lhe ordenara.

_Filho da puta! – esbravejou dentro da sala, só então notou que Chad continuava lá, parado lhe esperando. – O que ainda está fazendo aqui?

O estagiário sentiu o sangue gelar pelo tom de voz do outro, e saiu apressado. Assim como o diabo foge da cruz, Chad fugiu de Jensen e da fúria que tomava posse daquele homem.

O loiro socou a mesa fazendo alguns papeis voarem e as canetas encontrarem o chão, mas não se importou, estava com raiva demais para isso.

_Katie! – chamou pelo telefone e logo a voz da moça ecoou pela sala dele, que agora estava carregada pelo ar pesado de sua fúria.

_Diga ao Jared que eu... – mas sua fala foi cortada quando um moreno alto demais passou pela porta.

_Você quer acabar com a nossa empresa? – perguntou o outro, e mesmo que o tom dele fosse calmo, Jensen podia sentir a irritação que o amigo estava sentindo. – Eu te avisei tantas vezes, Jensen.

_Eu...

_Por que diabos você nunca me ouve? – e essa foi a primeira vez que Jared levantou a voz para o amigo.

_Me desculpe, Jared. – disse ele sério. – A culpa foi...

_Sua. – o moreno apontou. – Ninguém aqui é culpado além de você. – respirou fundo. – Você não é mais criança, quando vai aprender que não pode sair por ai brincando com todo mundo? Você acha que as pessoas não se machucam só porque você não é fraco? – perguntou vendo os olhos verdes arregalarem-se à medida que falava.

_Jared, eu...

_Esse é o seu pior erro Jensen... – continuou sem dar brechas ao amigo. – Você acha que é forte demais... Eu só não quero estar presente quando alguém fizer com você o que você está acostumado a fazer com todo mundo.

Jensen arregalou ainda mais os olhos e viu o amigo sair da sala, mas não foi atrás dele. Jared era a única pessoa com quem não batia de frente, porque Jared sempre estava certo. _Sempre_.

Saiu do escritório e passou por Katie que o olhava esperando uma explosão.

_Eu estou saindo, feche o escritório pra mim e cancele tudo o que eu tenho pra fazer hoje. – disse calmo.

_Mas o senhor tem uma reunião com um dos acio...

_Cancele, eu disse. – a fúria verde de seus olhos e as palavras ríspidas fez Katie morder os lábios em nervosismo. – Por favor. – completou se controlando.

A moça assentiu e ele deu as costas indo à direção do elevador. Passou pelo corredor que o levaria ao salão da saída, mas então algo menor que ele chocou-se com seu corpo e um líquido quente encharcou a camisa que usava.

_Mas que diabos! – urrou.

Foi quando seus olhos encontraram os azuis por trás dos óculos grandes que o outro usava.

_Me perdoe... Eu não...

_Hoje com certeza não é meu dia de sorte, caralho! – disse sem se importar com os olhos assustados a sua frente. – Você não olha pra onde anda? Era minha camisa preferida e você simplesmente acabou com ela.

_Eu sinto muito... Não era minha in...

_Oh, é claro que não era sua intenção! – esbravejou mais, sobre os olhares atentos dos outros, que por ali passavam. – Merda.

_Senhor, por favor, eu...

_Está despedido. – disse olhando pra ele finalmente.

O homem a sua frente tinha os cabelos pretos desalinhados, a pele mais branca que Jensen já tinha visto e ela parecia tão macia que o loiro teve vontade de tocá-la, mas os olhos é que realmente encantavam naquele conjunto, muito azuis assim como a cor do céu.

E mesmo que não tivesse uma beleza incomum, estava muito longe de ser feio.

_Como é que é? – o outro perguntou como se não tivesse entendido.

_Está despedido. – repetiu agora um pouco mais calmo.

A risada do moreno ecoou pelo salão que mergulhava no silencio. Jensen ficou desconcertado, não sabia qual era a graça em ser despedido.

_Não pode me despedir. – disse ele sobre os olhares atentos de todos no recinto.

_E eu posso saber o por quê? – perguntou.

O outro riu abertamente, e Jensen sentiu uma súbita vontade de socá-lo.

_Eu não trabalho aqui. – e passou pelo loiro como se a presença que ele tentava impor não sufocasse o moreno, assim como fazia com os outros.

Jensen apertou as chaves do carro na mão, até os nós dos dedos amarelarem. Com ar de superioridade saiu de lá, a camisa ainda manchada não lhe importava mais, só queria saber quem era aquele moreno que tivera audácia o suficiente para bater de frente com ele.

Assim que chegou perto do carro uma senhora maltrapilha apareceu ao seu lado e estendeu a mão pedindo esmola. Jensen olhou para ela com nojo e a ignorou.

_Senhor, por favor, eu não tenho o que comer... – implorou ela.

Jensen virou-se para ela e ia mandar que fosse embora, mas então viu o mesmo moreno de olhos extremamente azuis, colocar algumas moedas e notas na mão que a mulher ainda tinha estendida na direção do loiro.

_Eu acho que ele esqueceu a carteira hoje, senhora. – disse o moreno olhando fundo nos olhos do loiro, num sinal claro para que ele não desmentisse sua versão.

Ela sorriu desdentada para o moreno que retribuiu o sorriso gentilmente. Para Jensen aquilo era uma cena bizarra.

_Eu não esqueci porra nenhuma. – disse Jensen, chamando a atenção dos dois. – Eu só não vou ficar alimentando uma vagabunda que anda pela rua, ao invés de estar trabalhando.

Jensen viu os olhos do moreno arregalarem-se, e era visível que ele não sabia o que dizer para desfazer as palavras maldosas que Jensen deixou sair de sua boca.

_Por favor, o perdoe. – pediu o moreno e a mulher assentiu logo se afastando.

_Por que você se acha no direito de pedir perdão em meu nome, quando eu nem ao menos estou arrependido? – perguntou o desafiando.

_Porque ao contrário de você, eu sei que palavras machucam, mas as suas não apenas ferem, elas matam. – disse o olhando com desprezo. – Boa noite, Sr. Ackles.

_Acho que estou em desvantagem. – a voz do loiro fez o moreno virar-se novamente para ele, já que tinha começado a andar em direção ao seu carro. – Eu não sei o seu nome. – completou.

_Mesmo que você não precise saber... Eu sou Misha Collins. – respondeu seco e entrou no carro, deixando Jensen sozinho no estacionamento.

Jensen sabia que conhecia aquele nome de algum lugar, de qualquer forma, acabaria se lembrando. Mas antes que pudesse entrar em seu carro e ir embora também a velha mendiga apareceu de novo.

_Ah, meu jovem... – disse a mulher de repente, com uma voz de triunfo. – Você tem tudo o que muitas pessoas gostariam, mas não tem coração. De que adianta ter todos esses bens materiais quando sua vida é vazia e sem sentido?

_Eu não sei do que você está falando. – disse Jensen e virou-se para o carro, abrindo a porta, mas quando estava a ponto de entrar a voz da mulher fez um arrepio gelado cortar sua espinha.

_Eu conheço seu coração. – disse ela. – Posso ver como você é quebrado e vazio por dentro, Jensen.

_Isso é ridículo! – retrucou.

_Acha que não é capaz de se apaixonar? – perguntou ela olhando para ele de uma forma esquisita.

_Eu nunca me apaixonei, o tempo de ser idiota já se passou, o amor não serve pra porra nenhuma. Você diz que conhece meu coração, então devia saber que amor não é algo que eu queira.

Ela riu satisfeita, adorava apostar e brincar com a vida dos outros, não era à toa que a chamavam de bruxa.

_Amanhã acordará em um lugar desconhecido Jensen, terá apenas um dia para me convencer de que você não é capaz de se apaixonar. Eu quero ver se é tão forte quanto acha. – e desapareceu na frente de seus olhos.

Jensen riu.

_Louca!

Chegou em casa e tomou um banho, e mesmo sendo apenas 13hrs da tarde embebedou-se até cair desmaiado no chão da sala espaçosa e vazia.

* * *

><p>_Ai. – reclamou, sentindo a cabeça latejar, com certeza não devia ter bebido tanto no dia anterior.<p>

Sentou-se na cama macia, mas estranhou ao perceber que alguém dividia a cama com ele, afinal não lembrava de ter levado ninguém consigo quando deixou a empresa.

Olhou em volta e seu espantou aumentou. Ele não estava em casa, nada daquilo lhe pertencia e aquela casa com certeza não era a sua. Deitou-se novamente quando sentiu a outra pessoa mexer-se.

Não sabia quem era. Nem mesmo sabia se era um homem ou uma mulher, já que a pessoa que estava deitada ao seu lado cobria a cabeça com o cobertor enquanto ressonava baixinho.

Estava assustado. Aquela não era sua vida e como se fosse um _Déjà-vu_ a voz da velha que lhe encontrara no estacionamento ecoou em sua cabeça, esclarecendo que aquilo tinha sido algum tipo de bruxaria.

Estava tudo bem, era só provar que não era o tipo de pessoa fraca que se apaixonava, e então teria sua vida de volta. Riu em pensamento, aquilo seria fácil demais, pois a velha tinha-lhe subestimado, dando-lhe apenas um dia.

Fechou os olhos repetindo mentalmente que ninguém lhe faria cair de amores em apenas um dia, até que sentiu o braço de quem estava ao seu lado envolver-lhe o quadril e uma mão macia acariciar de leve seu abdômen. Gemeu baixinho e ouviu uma risada tímida chegar ao seu ouvido.

Amou aquele som tão perfeito, e então se virou de frente para quem lhe acompanhava naquele sonho maluco, porque sim, só podia ser um sonho. Seus olhos encontraram os olhos azuis sonolentos de um moreno muito bonito.

_Bom dia. – a voz do outro quebrou o silencio entre eles.

_Oi. – respondeu preguiçoso, sentindo seu corpo formigar ao ouvir aquela voz tão calma entrar em sua mente e se gravar ali.

Sabia que conhecia aqueles olhos, mas não conseguia lembrar-se da onde. As mãos do moreno passearam por sua face e Jensen fechou os olhos, deixando-se apreciar por um momento aquele carinho que há muito tempo não recebia.

_Eu estou sonhando? – perguntou mais para si mesmo que para o outro e ouviu mais uma vez a risada ecoar no quarto.

_Não. – respondeu. – E a prova disso é que você precisa levantar para ir trabalhar.

_Eu não quero. – disse fazendo um bico engraçado e tirando mais risada do outro.

Jensen descobriu naquela manhã que uma das coisas que gostava de fazer era ouvir o outro rir, era esquisito não conhecer uma pessoa e mesmo assim ter a ânsia de vê-la feliz e sorridente o tempo inteiro.

"__Mesmo que você não precisa saber... Eu sou Misha Collins."_ a voz ecoou em seu ouvido e ele sentou-se de repente assustando o moreno.

_O que foi Jens? – perguntou enquanto colocava uma mão no ombro sardento do outro.

_Nada, eu... Eu vou tomar um banho, ta? – disse levantando-se.

_Tudo bem. Quer que eu faça o seu café?

_Ah... Claro, obrigado. – sorriu enquanto sumia pela porta do banheiro.

Ligou o chuveiro e a água fria castigou a pele sensível. Não demorou mais que cinco minutos e enxugou-se, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, porque ele não estava sonhando, como pensou que estava.

Saiu do banho e enrolou a toalha no quadril. Abriu o guarda-roupa e mesmo que a sensação fosse estranha, sabia exatamente quais eram as suas roupas e quais eram as de Misha. Pegou um terno preto, uma camisa branca e uma gravata vermelha.

Enquanto se vestia pensava apenas que precisava encontrar aquela mendiga para que ela lhe mandasse pra casa de novo, porque não tinha mais certeza se era forte o suficiente para não se apaixonar pelo moreno. Porque mesmo não querendo, pegou-se pensando em lhe fazer um agrado só para poder ouvir novamente a risada gostosa que o outro possuía.

_Jens?

Olhou para ele, Misha estava encostado no batente da porta e lhe olhava com carinho, e Jensen mais uma vez se recriminou por estar gostando de ter o moreno ao seu lado.

_Sim? – perguntou.

_Você pode me pegar na biblioteca hoje?

_Ah... – e como num passe de mágica a construção grande de que o moreno falava apareceu em sua mente. – Claro. – sorriu.

Misha se aproximou, retribuindo-lhe o sorriso.

Quando Jensen sentiu os lábios dele nos seus, pensou que tinha encontrado o paraíso, os lábios do moreno eram macios e o beijavam com calma e paixão, foi um beijo totalmente diferente dos que costumava receber.

Ao contrário daqueles beijos rápidos, fortes e cheios de luxuria, característicos de quem passava uma noite com ele, Misha lhe beijava como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo, foi quando o loiro descobriu mais uma coisa, e se amaldiçoou por isso.

Ele descobriu que gostava de beijar Misha, era como se nenhuma boca se encaixasse tão perfeitamente com a sua, como a dele se encaixava. Ainda com os lábios colados ao do outro, sorriu. Logo se arrependendo ao sentir os lábios do outro se distanciar dos seus.

_Você precisa ir, amor. – foi o que Misha disse, e Jensen não soube dizer o motivo, mas seu coração se aqueceu ao ouvi-lo lhe chamar daquela forma.

Tomou seu café e logo saiu pra trabalhar, estava parado em um cruzamento quando a mesma mulher do dia anterior lhe bateu no vidro no carro. Mesmo a contragosto abriu a janela do automóvel e encarou a velha desdentada.

_E então? – perguntou ela, mas vendo que o loiro arqueava a sobrancelha, emendou. – O que você achou do seu maridinho?

_Por que escolheu o Misha? – perguntou, ignorando a fala da mulher.

_Eu achei que ele pudesse lhe ensinar alguma coisa. – ela escorou-se na janela do carro, o mau cheiro entrando no nariz de Jensen, fazendo seu estomago embrulhar. – Isso, sem comentar que ele é um homem bonito, e com certeza é difícil não se apaixonar por ele.

Jensen resmungou alguma coisa, mas a mulher não deu importância.

_Até por que... O seu pensamento de hoje cedo me fez mudar de opinião em relação ao que você disse ontem, Jensen. – disse ela calmamente enquanto mordia uma das unhas.

_Como assim? – perguntou ele, percebendo de repente que todos ao redor tinham parado.

_Você disse que nunca se apaixonava... – começou ela. – Mas foi só receber um beijo dele que seu pensamento foi que a boca dele era a que mais se encaixava com a sua. – ela riu de sua própria constatação. – Vai mesmo me desapontar se apaixonando por ele logo nas primeiras horas do dia que te dei?

_Não estou apaixonado por ele! – disse enquanto desviava os olhos para o semáforo, que continuava com a luz vermelha acesa. – O que você quer com tudo isso?

_Provar que vocês, _humanos_, são fracos demais, e co-dependentes uns dos outros.

_E por que você escolheu a mim? – perguntou, encarando a velha. – Eu quero dizer, tem tantas pessoas por ai...

_Por que eu escolhi você? – perguntou, tirando uma maça do bolso. – Hmn... – ela parecia pensativa, mas logo os olhos dela encararam os dele e ela respondeu, com o sorriso desdentado. – Porque você tinha todas as qualidades que eu precisava.

Jensen continuou lhe encarando e ela bufou.

_Você era rico, tinha muitos amigos, sempre foi popular, era o melhor no que fazia, mas você não dava importância alguma aos sentimentos. – ela contava as qualidades dele nos dedos enrugados, enquanto falava. – Você era um desafio e tanto, pelo menos era o que eu pensava.

_Só eu me lembro da minha vida? Quer dizer... Sabe, da outra? – perguntou meio desconcertado.

_Sim, apenas você. – respondeu jogando o que restou da maça no bolso novamente. – Então, por favor, poupe-se de uma vergonha e não vá falar com Jared sobre isso. – disse enquanto via os olhos verdes arregalarem-se. – Porque ele vai achar que você está louco.

E como se nada tivesse acontecido ela atravessou a rua, logo alcançando o outro lado. Jensen acordou de seus devaneios quando as buzinas dos carros que estavam atrás dele se fizeram ouvir, avisando-o que o sinal estava verde.

Chegou a um prédio pequeno, quase caindo aos pedaços. Não podia acreditar que trabalhava ali como contador. Entrou e foi até uma sala pequena demais para que pudesse mudar de pensamento. Sentou em uma cadeira, que tinha uma das pernas quebradas e o estofado rasgado.

Debruçou-se sobre a mesa e teve vontade de jogar aquela papelada toda no lixo. Seu trabalho estava sendo no mínimo exaustivo. Não agüentava mais olhar para aqueles números que sempre estivera tão habituado. O chefe vinha lhe incomodar a cada minuto perguntando se já tinha terminado o relatório, e ele já estava a ponto de mandar o homem à merda, quando um moreno alto que ele conhecia muito bem, entrou em sua sala com uma expressão calma.

Jensen riu para si mesmo. Não importava em que realidade estivesse Jared _sempre_ seria Jared!

_O homem está atacado hoje. – comentou, escorando-se na porta com um copo de cappuccino na mão esquerda.

Jensen riu e acenou positivamente para ele, voltando logo sua atenção para os números.

_Você e o Misha vão ao almoço lá de casa? – perguntou o moreno dessa vez sentando-se em frente à mesa pequena que Jensen ocupava.

_Eu não sei. – respondeu.

_Genevieve disse que seria bom se vocês fossem, já que você está sempre tão ocupado, vai te fazer esquecer um pouco o trabalho. – comentou, depois de tomar um longo gole do liquido que continha dentro do copo.

_Você acha que eu sou muito ocupado? – perguntou dessa vez, realmente interessado em saber.

_Mas é claro. – disse como se fosse óbvio. – Eu não consigo mais te imaginar sem gravata! – Jensen olhou para si mesmo, enquanto Jared continuou a falar. – Ela também comentou que você tem deixado o Misha muito sozinho ultimamente.

Jensen encarou os números mais uma vez.

_Você tem razão! – disse. – Eu tenho dado atenção demais ao meu trabalho!

Jensen levantou-se da cadeira, afrouxou a gravata, tirou o paletó e saiu do minúsculo escritório. Chegou à sala de Jim Beaver e colocou vários papeis em cima da mesa do chefe e o homem lhe olhou por cima dos óculos.

_Estou saindo. – disse e viu os olhos do homem arregalaram-se. – Eu tenho apenas um dia pra viver com uma pessoa, não vou desperdiçar seis horas do meu dia com ela, trabalhando aqui.

Saiu do prédio e ganhou as ruas, iria atrás de Misha, queria conhecê-lo, queria se tornar digno de ouvir a risada dele, queria se sentir digno de ter o amor que o outro nutria por ele, mesmo que fosse apenas por essa realidade.

Tentou não pensar no que aconteceria quando voltasse. Talvez nem mesmo se lembrasse do que viveu na realidade que estava agora, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele nunca mais seria capaz de se esquecer de Misha.

Parou em frente à biblioteca, desceu do carro com pressa e abriu as portas com força fazendo todos os olhares de lá voltarem-se para si, mas a única coisa que conseguia enxergar era Misha, atrás daquele balcão com os óculos escondendo parcialmente seus lindos olhos azuis.

_Oi. – disse quando chegou perto o suficiente para apenas o moreno lhe ouvir.

_Oi, Jens. – respondeu sorrindo, e logo emendou. – O que está fazendo aqui?

_Eu vim te buscar. – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

_Mas... – olhou no relógio de pulso. – Ainda faltam cinco horas para terminar meu expediente.

Jensen sorriu, deu a volta no balcão e sem se importar com os olhares que algumas pessoas lhes lançavam, agarrou a cintura do moreno e lhe beijou a boca, com desespero, com sofreguidão, com paixão.

Quando se separaram o moreno olhou pra ele com um brilho diferente no olhar, Jensen então entrelaçou sua mão na dele e o puxou para fora da antiga construção.

_Você ficou louco? – Misha perguntou meio abobado, já que o conhecia muito bem para saber que Jensen nunca foi muito romântico.

_Eu só queria passar esse dia com você. – respondeu, abrindo a porta do carro para que o moreno entrasse.

Misha o olhou desconfiado, mas ainda entrou no carro e assim que Jensen se sentou ao seu lado, pegando a direção, perguntou:

_Onde está me levando?

_É surpresa, mas eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar. – e riu.

Misha mordeu os lábios, visivelmente ansioso, mas confiava no loiro, e se Jensen dizia que ele ia gostar, era porque tinha razão. Levantou as sobrancelhas, estava visivelmente confuso quando as casas e construções de concreto desapareceram dando lugar à arvores grandes e matos coloridos em verde, marrom e amarelo.

Olhou para o loiro e via os olhos verdes brilharem de um modo que ele se lembrava de ter visto antes, era como se outra pessoa estivesse no corpo dele, mas ele não podia reclamar, estava recebendo mais amor agora do que tinha recebido esses anos todos em que vivia com ele.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos quando o loiro tocou sua mão de leve. Misha ergueu os olhos para encontrar a face risonha de Jensen, e então saiu do carro sendo acompanhado pelo loiro.

_O que... – e suas palavras morreram na garganta ao ver o campo limpo e verde que tinha a sua frente.

Sentiu a mão quente do outro pegar a sua e suspirou, sentindo o ar puro entrar em seus pulmões.

_Por que me trouxe aqui? – perguntou.

Jensen pareceu pensativo, como se procurasse em sua mente uma razão para ter feito aquilo.

_Eu sempre venho aqui, é um lugar especial para mim. – começou. – Está vendo aquilo? – perguntou apontando para um monte de tijolos, Misha assentiu e o loiro continuou. – Era um forte de guerra, bem... Era o meu forte, na verdade.

Misha olhou para ele abobado, pensando no porque de Jensen estar se abrindo assim para ele, já que o loiro nunca se deixava ser desvendado ou ajudado, tudo por ser orgulhoso demais.

Jensen caminhou até lá com o moreno, e viu quando o mais velho sentou-se em cima dos tijolos. O loiro encostou-se nele, encarando fundo nos olhos daquele homem que o tinha feito abrir-se de maneira que nunca fez, nem mesmo para Jared, que era seu melhor amigo.

_Como conheceu esse lugar? – perguntou curioso.

Jensen sorriu.

_Eu achei por acaso depois de uma briga com um amigo.

_Eu aposto que você já mostrou esse lugar para muitas pessoas. – comentou visivelmente enciumado e Jensen riu, deliciado com aquela sensação.

_Não... Ninguém antes tinha sido digno de me conhecer tão bem. – e olhou para o horizonte, fugindo daqueles olhos que lhe roubavam o ar.

_Por que hoje? – perguntou de repente. – Por que só agora?

_Eu... Eu quero que você me conheça melhor. – disse e então se virou para olhar dentro dos olhos azuis, que eram, em sua opinião, a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto. – E quero te conhecer melhor também, eu não quero que você se acanhe ou se esconda perto de mim. Sei que às vezes, ou quase sempre, bom... – ele enrolava-se com as palavras. – O fato é que... Eu quero te conhecer, e quero te amar antes de ir embora.

_Embora? – os olhos de Misha arregalaram-se, enquanto essa possibilidade entrava em seu cérebro. – O que quer dizer com isso? Você vai me deixar?

_Não. – respondeu de imediato segurando a face pálida com as mãos. – Eu nunca deixaria você, mas eu estou dizendo na hipótese de acontecer alguma coisa.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que mentiu para Misha, e mesmo que fosse uma mentira para o bem do moreno, não pode conter o sentimento de culpa que engoliu seu peito.

Jensen sabia que tinha apenas aquele dia com Misha, e mesmo que ele já estivesse quase no fim não deixou de pensar na possibilidade de driblar aquele feitiço, para poder ficar pra sempre ali, com o moreno.

E mesmo que não quisesse admitir aquele homem tinha lhe encantado, e a idéia de Misha se afastar dele fazia o peito doer e os olhos lacrimejarem, coisa que nunca, em hipótese alguma, acontecia.

Jensen tinha certeza absoluta que nunca se esqueceria daquele dia, nunca se esqueceria do brilho nos olhos do outro, e se alguém lhe dissesse no dia anterior que ele se apaixonaria por um estranho tão rapidamente ele teria rido, mas agora ele nem mesmo se importava de estar com cara de idiota, como ele mesmo se referia às pessoas que estavam no mesmo estava em que ele se encontrava naquele momento.

Amando. Era o que ele estava fazendo, ele estava amando Misha Collins, e nem mesmo se importava se eles não acabassem fazendo amor de noite, pois apenas a presença do moreno lhe fazia sentir completo.

A temperatura começou a baixar consideravelmente depois que escureceu um pouco. Logo Jensen reparou que os lábios do moreno ficaram roxos e então resolveram que era hora de ir embora.

O caminho até a casa foi silencioso, mas não era nada incomodo, era como se eles não precisassem de palavras para se expressar. Jensen estacionou e acompanhou o moreno até a porta.

Foi quando empurrou a porta e entrou que Jensen sentiu o moreno empurrá-lo em direção ao sofá. Os lábios macios do outro procurando desesperadamente pelos seus.

_Mish... – gemeu ao senti-lo acariciar seu abdômen.

Ouviu a risada do moreno ecoar em seu cérebro, não pode deixar de se sentir o homem mais sortudo do mundo, porque ele tinha o amor de Misha, pelo menos naquela realidade.

Tentou não pensar que dali a algumas horas não o teria mais por perto, e foi pensando em aproveitar os últimos momentos que provavelmente teria com o moreno que o pegou pela mão, levando Misha aos beijos até o quarto.

Queria que fosse especial, pela primeira vez na vida importava-se com quem passaria a noite. Foi um erro apaixonar-se por Misha, mas por mais ridículo que fosse não conseguia arrepender-se.

Sentia a pele dele queimar sobre seu toque, os gemidos do moreno o fazia enlouquecer. Fez Misha sentar na cama com cuidado e ficou em pé em frente a ele.

Abaixou-se até que seus lábios encontraram os de Misha, e delicadamente deixou que as línguas brincassem na boca um do outro. Tirou o casaco que o moreno usava, as mãos tremiam em antecipação por ter aquele corpo ao seu deleite.

_Eu te amo, Jensen. – ouviu a voz de Misha ecoar no quarto escuro.

O coração batia descompassado, e ele não entendia a ânsia de querer dizer que sentia o mesmo por ele, um medo tamanho se alastrou pelo seu corpo, mas ele não sabia o porquê daquele sentimento.

_Eu te amo, Misha. – disse sabendo que aquela era a única chance que teria para se expressar, já que no dia seguinte acordaria em sua casa, na verdadeira, mas que agora lhe parecia tão falsa, já que almejava ficar com Misha nessa realidade fictícia para sempre.

Jensen viu quando os olhos arregalados do moreno lhe encaravam. Perguntou-se o que tinha dito de errado, mas logo a resposta veio.

_Você nunca tinha dito antes. – respondeu o moreno à pergunta muda que estava estampada nos olhos verdes do outro.

_Bem... Você vai ouvir muito daqui pra frente. – respondeu, começando a beijar-lhe o pescoço. – Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo...

Misha riu jogando a cabeça pra trás. Estava tão feliz que não conseguia acreditar que aquilo tudo era verdade, mal ele sabia que no dia seguinte acordaria com a cama vazia.

Jensen sentiu o corpo do moreno afundar no colchão o levando junto, as mãos do outro tiraram rapidamente sua roupa, com desespero de quem deseja ser amado.

Estavam completamente pelados e Jensen parou apenas para olhar o corpo do outro, nunca tinha visto tamanha perfeição! Viu quando Misha sorriu para ele e correspondeu com um sorriso fraco, o coração batendo descompassado, como se a qualquer momento fosse sair de seu peito.

_Você é tão lindo... – disse ofegante e o que ouviu como resposta foi mais uma risada.

Fechou os olhos, queria tanto que aquilo fosse especial.

Beijou o corpo moreno, enquanto ouvia os gemidos de satisfação que saiam da boca de Misha, que contorsia-se embaixo de si. Beijou cada pedaço de pele que encontrou, e ansiava, pela primeira vez, em dar prazer e amor ao outro, e não apenas em satisfazer a si próprio.

Apertava a pele de Misha, que instantaneamente se tornava vermelha. Deixava marcas nele, porque era o único modo de fazê-lo saber que pertencia a Jensen.

Sentiu as pernas do outro enroscarem-se em seu quadril, e ofegou. Encaixou-se delicadamente em Misha e viu quando ele mordeu os lábios, esperando que Jensen o invadisse.

Quando o loiro empurrou-se para dentro do corpo apertado, tentou conter o gemido rouco, mas este escapou de sua garganta. Enfiava-se cada vez mais para dentro de Misha, até que sua virilha encostou-se à pele branca e macia do outro.

Foi com muito esforço que parou, esperou até que a careta de dor que o outro fazia desaparecesse.

_Jens... – ofegou, ainda de olhos fechados.

_O que... Foi? – perguntou engolindo em seco quando Misha apertou-se mais a redor de seu pênis.

_Tudo bem... – disse, agora olhando para o loiro, que tinha o rosto avermelhado. – Já pode se mexer agora.

Jensen lhe beijou delicadamente, e ainda com os lábios colados nos dele, saiu do corpo de Misha para então entrar novamente, dessa vez rápido e com força, uma estocada que fez o moreno arquear as costas e gritar o nome de Jensen.

O loiro sentiu as unhas do homem arranhar-lhe a carne, e sabia que, provavelmente, no dia seguinte estaria todo vermelho e arranhado. Misha gemia baixinho, perto do ouvido do outro, e cada vez que Jensen ia mais fundo os gemidos aumentavam, ficando sempre mais desesperados.

Misha empurrava-se de encontro a Jensen, e o loiro penetrava-lhe com força e paixão, uma paixão que ele nunca tinha sentido antes, e mesmo que fosse totalmente irracional, ele desejou morrer ali, porque voltar pra sua vida onde o moreno não lhe pertencia, já estava fora de cogitação.

Sentiu quando Misha tremeu embaixo de si, a cabeça inclinada pra trás e a boca entreaberta, convulsionando em um orgasmo arrebatador. Sentiu ser esmagado pelo corpo que o abrigava e com a visão anuviada, deu apenas mais duas estocadas firmes antes de derreter-se dentro dele, com um urro de alivio e prazer.

Caiu por cima do outro, e lhe beijou o pescoço.

_Eu te amo tanto, Misha. – disse enquanto com cuidado se retirava dele.

_Eu também... – respondeu, sorrindo e de olhos fechados. – Eu também te amo.

_Eu quero ficar pra sempre com você... – disse enquanto se aconchegava perto dele na cama. – Eu queria ter você pra sempre...

_Você já me tem, Jensen. – riu o outro sonolento. – Você sempre vai me ter.

Jensen enroscou as mãos no quadril de Misha, puxando o moreno mais pra perto, e mesmo sem querer olhou o relógio no criado mudo do lado da cama, seu tempo estava acabando.

_Me conta como a gente se conheceu... – pediu.

_Mias uma vez? – indagou fechando os olhos, lembrando que tinha lhe contado de tarde, quando estavam no forte de tijolos.

_É que eu nunca me canso de ouvir. – respondeu.

Misha sorriu.

_Nós estávamos no escritório do Jim, quero dizer... Você estava e eu fui levar o currículo do meu primo, o Sebastian, mas eu me bati com você no corredor e manchei sua camisa preferida com o café que eu tava tomando...

Jensen observou o moreno que agora ressonava baixinho. Era isso, definitivamente, o fim de tudo! Deixou uma lágrima escorrer enquanto acariciava de leve o rosto bonito de Misha.

Tentou lutar contra o sono, pois quanto mais ficasse acordado, mais tempo com o moreno teria, mas não conseguiu vencer o cansaço.

* * *

><p>Abriu os olhos devagar, o corpo doía, e só então percebeu que estava escorado no sofá, rodeado por várias garrafas de cerveja. A cabeça latejava, mas não era como se ele estivesse se importando com aquilo.<p>

Foi com desespero que percebeu que estava sozinho, no meio da sala enorme, da sua casa enorme, tinha voltado para sua existência vazia, tinha voltado para o mundo onde Misha não lhe pertencia.

Sentiu quando os olhos arderam e não conseguiu controlar o choro, soluçou forte enquanto lembrava todos os momentos perfeitos que passou com o moreno.

Levantou-se rápido demais, desequilibrou-se e caiu por cima de algumas garrafas, mas não se incomodou apenas levantou de novo e saiu da casa batendo a porta. Tinha que encontrar uma pessoa.

Não foi difícil reconhecer aquelas vestes sujas e o carrinho cheio de tranqueira que ela empurrava. Atravessou a rua e segurou no ombro da mulher, mas quando ela virou-se em sua direção, não era quem ele esperava.

_Desculpe eu pensei... – engoliu em seco antes de continuar. – Eu pensei que fosse outra pessoa.

A mulher sorriu pra ele, os dentes amarelados e sujos.

_Está tudo certo, meu bem. – disse ela, passando as mãos pelo cabelo despenteado e piscou. – Eu posso ser quem você quiser.

Jensen deu um sorrisinho, envergonhado e afastou-se, foi quando a voz de outra pessoa encheu seus ouvidos.

_Me procurando, neném? – o loiro virou-se para ela, e nunca ficou tão aliviado em encontrar alguém.

_Oi. – disse e viu quando ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas grossas.

_Vamos direto ao assunto, tudo bem?

_Eu vou te dar tudo o que você quiser. – disse ele. – Te dou minha casa, meu carro, tudo o que é meu, eu posso te dar. – ela olhou para as próprias mãos analisando as unhas quebradas e sujas. – Eu vou te dar tudo que você quiser.

_Eu suponho que está me fazendo essa proposta a fim de ter uma vida com o Misha que eu criei. – os olhos dela encontraram os dele e a mulher viu quando ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

_Sim. – reforçou.

_Não posso. – disse virando-se para pegar uma lixa quebrada no carrinho.

_O que? – e ela viu o desespero dele invadir o coração.

_Eu criei aquele universo Jensen, lá você não tinha nada, apenas o Misha. – disse. – Eu criei tudo que você viu lá, todas as situações. Nós fizemos uma aposta, você disse que nunca se apaixonaria e eu criei o homem perfeito pra você, uma pessoa que você nunca vai esquecer. – continuou olhando pra ele. – Você se apaixonou e eu venci.

_Sim, você venceu. – o gosto amargo da derrota inundando sua boca. – E você sabe que eu nunca admitiria minha derrota se eu não tivesse mudado tanto nessas 24 h que você me deu.

_É, eu sei.

_E olha só, eu estou aqui implorando para você me deixar viver em uma ilusão onde eu não tenho nada, apenas o Misha. Eu sei que eu não mereço alguém como ele, mas eu me apaixonei de verdade, eu o amo de verdade.

_Eu sei Jensen, é o que mais me dói. – disse ela. – Você precisou perder pra dar valor a uma coisa que nunca teve. Desculpe-me eu não posso mais ajudar, mas se quer saber, você pode fazer muita coisa, embora eu não esteja tão certa de que ele vá se interessar por você nessa realidade.

_Está me dizendo pra chamar o Misha pra sair? – perguntou incrédulo. – Esse Misha?

Ela deu um risinho, antes de responder.

_É o único Misha que existe, Jensen, você vai deixá-lo escapar pelos seus dedos?

_Mas ele me odeia!

Ela sumiu em um beco, a risada ecoando, enquanto o loiro ainda parado no meio da rua lembrava de como conheceu o moreno.

_Oh meu Deus!

O sorriso que surgiu em sua face mostrava o quanto à descoberta que tinha feito era boa. Correu de novo pra dentro de casa, arrumou o lugar e tomou um banho, queria ficar bonito pra quando ele chegasse.

"__Nós estávamos no escritório do Jim, quero dizer, você estava e eu fui levar o currículo do meu primo, o Sebastian, mas eu me bati com você no corredor e manchei sua camisa preferida com o café que eu tava tomando, me desculpei, mas você não aceitou minhas desculpas. Fui ao escritório de Jared no dia seguinte e peguei seu endereço, porque eu tinha comprado uma camisa idêntica àquela que você estava usando, era a forma que eu tinha achado pra me desculpar, já que você não aceitou apenas as minhas palavras. Quando eu vi você abrir a porta pra mim eu me apaixonei, você estava tão bonito... E então você me convidou pra sair, e mesmo sabendo que você era um conquistador barato eu me rendi aos seus encantos. Foi uma surpresa acordar na sua cama com você ainda enrolado em meu corpo, eu lembro até hoje quando você disse que não queria dividir aquela cama com mais ninguém além de mim. E nós estamos juntos até hoje, e se depender de mim, nunca vamos nos separar."_

Jensen sorriu quando a campainha da casa anunciou uma visita que mesmo sem saber, estava sendo esperada. Abriu a porta e a primeira coisa que viu foi àqueles olhos azuis lhe encarando, tão lindos que sentiu o ar faltar.

_O-oi. – a voz de Misha ecoou em sua mente e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi sorrir. Um sorriso de felicidade porque sabia o que aconteceria. – Eu... Peguei o seu endereço como Jared... – disse tímido, reparando que os olhos verdes pareciam despi-lo. – Eu queria que aceitasse as minhas desculpas, pela camisa.

Jensen pegou o pacote que o moreno lhe entregava e sorriu.

_Agora essa vai ser a minha preferida. – disse.

_Por quê? – perguntou, afinal, ela não tinha o mesmo valor sentimental que a outra.

_Porque é um presente seu. – respondeu simplesmente. – Você quer tomar um café comigo?

_Café? – perguntou arregalando os olhos.

_É, só precisa me prometer que não vai derrubar um mim desta vez. – Jensen gargalhou e Misha, fascinado pela risada do outro o acompanhou.

_Tudo bem, eu prometo.

Estavam entrando na cafeteria quando Jensen olhou para o lado, a mulher que lhe proporcionou tudo aquilo, estava ali, parada, olhando pra eles como se tivesse cumprido a missão a qual foi designada.

Ela sorriu, e foi com assombro que o loiro a viu transformar-se em uma linda mulher, retribuiu o sorriso. E mesmo sendo um pensamento estúpido, não pode deixar de concordar que sim, talvez algumas bruxas não fossem más, como todos as descrevem.

Entrou no estabelecimento, pegou na mão do moreno e sorriu. Sua vida seria diferente agora, tinha Misha, e dessa vez não era apenas por 24 horas, tinha a vida inteira para amá-lo.

**FIM.**

_Reviews?_


End file.
